Tales form The Old republic
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: During the time of the old republic two girls are trained one a jedi the other a sith and when the two of them then meet they wonder if their fighting for the right side.
1. The Light

**Coruscant**

The night sky was bright as a Twi'lek Jedi master was staring into the sky as she began to meditate as the next day she was awoken by a council representative. "Master Lengipa the Senator wants to have a word with you." "Politics?" "No it's private." They walked towards a landing spot as a ship then landed and when the door opened as a fashionable dressed human senator walked towards her. "Master Lengipa I presume?" "Yes and what brings you hear?" "Well you see I'm asking if you would could accept my daughter within your ranks." "Excuse me?" "Well you see she's been having strange things happen to her recently and i was hoping if you could help her with it." "That's not how it works she has be much younger than she..." "The senator has requested that you give her a chance to prove herself and is willing to... "I don't... when is her arrival?" "Soon and i expect you to treat her kindly." "Of course." Later Lengipa saw a bright expensive shuttle land as she walked towards it and greeted the senator's daughter "Trina your mother spoke so much about you." The young blonde girl simply ignored her as she continued walking as Lengipa followed her. "So when do we start?" "Soon enough patience is confidence." Trina looked at her master with sorrow as she went to a private room and slept for tomorrow. The next day Lengipa was waiting for wearing her robes as she then started meditating. "Let the force guide you through and feel it true every living thing,nature,life, and in others." Trina tried but felt nothing much happened until "ARGH!" She collapsed. Lengipa then lifted up her padawan. "What is it?" "I felt darkness,anger,and hatred!" "Where?!" "I don't know." "You should rest for..." "NO I can handle it!" Trina continued her meditating while Lengipa watched her closely. Lengipa continued watching Trina during her training and was worried about her student. "Concentrate on the object." Trina reached out her hand and closed her eyes. "Feel the force guide you and remove any other thoughts" A small glass then lifted into the air and then every object in the room was lifted including a random mouse droid when all of a sudden everything was crushed/thrown as Lengipa stood there in shock. "Master Lengipa please forgive me for this i lost control." "It's fine and I think that your training is done for today." Lengipa still continued training Trina and still sensed some sort of anger inside her but still followed the Senator's orders for her as Trina was getting stronger with the force but her fighting skills on the other hand... "Sense the area of the blast." Trina was blindingly swinging her lightsaber and was always stunned by a droid until she angrily destroyed it. "Trina!" Lengipa said angrily. Trina removed her helmet and looked at the broken droid. "I got it!" "No this training is a failure of defense." "Defense!?" "A Jedi must always be aware of everything and this weapon is used when blocking an attack from the enemy." "And that's the reason?!" "It's not..." "Prove it!" Trina then grabbed the lightsaber and then tried to attack her master only for Lengipa the pull out her own and swiftly blocked Trina's attack until she then force pushed her to the floor while she held her weapon to her neck "Drop it." Trina Let go of the lightsaber as Lengipa grabbed it and left. "I am disappointed in you."

And that is the first chapter complete hope you enjoyed it.


	2. The Dark Part 1

**Hello and welcome back to my old republic story hope you enjoy**

**Korriban**

Olivia stood up in her ragged clothes with sore arms and hands from pushing drills and picking with heavy equipment,she didn't remember anything form her past only that she arrived on korriban in chains and was scarred for life both physically and literally from being whipped multiple times with and electrified whip during her early years but was set as a small shock due to her young age but the voltage was increased when she got older and stronger. Olivia walked with a group of other women as she followed the same routine she had became accustomed with as she was taken with a small group and sent to work on mining minerals which were fragile and dangerous due to them having a high explosive blast radius if it were to break. Olivia was tasked on moving a drill for mining said crystal as her and a group of enslaved wookies pushed it into place as a surveyor used it as the drill started removing the rock from the crystal as the drill then overheated and eventually broke as they were ordered to remove it from the area,Olivia was pushing when she felt lightheaded as she looked at the crystal that was still in the rock,grabbed it and slowly started to remove it with her bare strength as it then simply slipped out and Olivia stood there holding it in here hand. "What are you holding?" Olivia looked and saw a surveyor in front of her as she when her face was then struck by a Whip as she fell to the floor as blood leaked from her cheeks as a deep cut started forming as she was then whipped on the back and each one delivered a shock more stronger then the last. Two guards then grabbed and dragged her to a room where she was strapped to a rack as a probe droid then entered and after a few seconds her screams echoed throughout the entire cave. After a entire day of torture she was thrown into her barracks as she struggled to stand up as she collapsed. The following week Olivia was working as the loud sound of a star ship came from the outside as a furry class interceptor had landed.

**(A/N play whatever sith theme that you think suits this.)**

The people who ran the mines then formed into a military attention as the ship opened as a figure walked followed by two Sith troopers in black armor with the sith empire logo on the front of their helmets while the figure simply wearing black and red body armor,a dark black cape,and a faceless mask nothing visible except for the sith's bright yellow eyes as she slowly walked into the mines where she meet with the same surveyor as he handed her the crystal which she examined, **"Not a single scratch." **"First one we have the other ones not much i'm sure you will find good use for it." **"How?"** "What?" **"You dare question me?' **"No my lord." **"And how did you obtain it?" **"Slave pulled it out took it from her hands." **"Where are they now?" **The surveyor then ordered Olivia to be brought as she was then dropped to her the floor as she looked at the sith lord who then lifted her into the air. **"Do you know me?"** Olivia could feel her entire body turn cold as she left her life leaving her body while she was gasping for breath until she then felt something similar to what she felt earlier as she then said something she couldn't even know about "You have a darkness deep inside something you refuse to let go and that you still have felling for her..." She was then released to the ground as Lord Kymera told the surveyor **"She is mine."** "No!,we have given you every Crystal that's inside here but she is valuable here and you think that you can just leave with her!?" **"Yes." **The surveyor then pulled out a small blaster pistol as the two sith troopers were then killed by the guards who then surrounded her as the sith then pulled out two red lightsabers as she simply twirled around killing most of them before cutting down the ones that remained as she blocked the blaster shots with her weapons before slicing the weapons in half before lifting them to the air and chocking them to death. Olivia then dropped to her knees and looked at the sith lord who then ordered her to stand which she did without hesitating as she replied **"You have anger building inside you and nothing holding you from unleashing it." **"But how do i do it?" **"With the proper training."** "Show me!" Kymera then lead her to her ship in which after entering she then took off to what Olivia would find out to be the most life changing and darkest moments of her entire life.

**And another chapter complete.**


End file.
